<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>櫻花樹與茶碗 by Munderin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589198">櫻花樹與茶碗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munderin/pseuds/Munderin'>Munderin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munderin/pseuds/Munderin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>豊田老師啟發的櫻花抹茶：櫻花樹黑澤與茶碗安達是和果子老店豐川堂裡的物怪；我流設定；可能有點小虐</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>櫻花樹與茶碗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>　　百年和菓子老鋪豐川堂的本店庭院裡，有一棵名為黑澤優一的樹。</p><p>　　那是一棵名貴的櫻樹，雖說相比四百多年歷史的豐川堂來說，樹齡並不算古老，但也有一百三十歲，更可貴的是，黑澤優一的儀態優雅、花咲富麗壯闊，在清風中捲起的櫻吹雪，艷麗的可以使觀者忘卻人間；不知不覺時，在樹下舉辦賞花會，宴請文人雅士品嘗時令的和果子，讚頌藝術與人生，成為了豐川堂每年春天的盛事。</p><p>　　既然是這麼一棵古老的櫻樹，經歷時光荏苒，精化出神識、成為了木靈，似乎也是理所當然──這在見證時代更迭的豐川堂裡，並不稀罕，豐川堂連紙門的溝槽都有神靈；黑澤優一的人形，容貌非常典雅俊秀，即使將那些騷人墨客為他滿開姿態而寫的華麗詩句，直接拿來形容他的英俊，也毫無不妥；又，縱使他是一棵如此華麗、受到喜愛的樹，他不論處事或氣質都非常爾雅溫柔。</p><p>　　豐川堂裡許許多多的物怪精靈都或悄悄或大膽的愛慕著他。</p><p>2.</p><p>　　與黑澤優一同時成為物怪的，還有一只茶碗，名為安達清。</p><p>　　安達清是一只平凡無奇的茶碗，不是大師之作，釉色亦不上乘，捧起來雖然意外的合手，但形狀並不典雅，唯一的引人之處，是碗底的一抹綠：看起來永遠都像是有人剛剛喝完一捧抹茶，餘茶不規則的在碗壁上攤開流動，帶有一種略苦澀的安然。</p><p>　　不知道為什麼，每到了豐川堂的賞花會，豐川堂總是用這只碗盛上山泉，放在黑澤優一的樹蔭下。許多人都曾試著以侘寂或是佛法的美學來描繪雍容花樹下的樸素土器，然而總是到了散宴也偕不了韻、對不了仗，藻詞總是差了一點點，音律也不那麼動聽，最後能夠獻給那只茶碗的，只有黑澤優一在碗內落滿的櫻花。</p><p>　　後來，有個名為柘植將人文學家評論，從無常、禪或悟的角度出發解讀根本大錯特錯，那一樹對一碗分明是偏執、煩惱與癡念。人們並沒有認真看待柘植將人的話，只當他是寫私小說寫得太過入魔。</p><p>　　安達清的人形和他的本體也很像：初見不起眼，凝視許久就會生出一股難以割捨的憐愛，眼睛總像是盛水般閃閃發光。</p><p>3.</p><p>　　雖然人類並不贊同柘植將人的眼光，但是他的見解是獨到且精準的。</p><p>　　黑澤優一對於安達清的感情，的確是偏執、煩惱與癡念。</p><p>　　因緣是他剛幻化時的事了：當年有個粗鄙女子聽說他開的漂亮，竟在花期前就出手折枝，他因而染疫，幾乎枯死，那代的豐川堂店主甚至慎重考慮過砍掉他。</p><p>　　剛剛擁有一顆心的黑澤優一在得知此事後，陷入了自棄：哪怕他兢兢業業的在百年的時光裡伸展枝葉，準備好最好、最善的花朵，他對於人類來說，也依然能隨時砍斲。</p><p>　　是啊，畢竟所謂的櫻花樹既不會結實，也做不成建材，除了徒勞無功的盛開，以好看取悅賓客，讓他們踩著他的落花停下一剎那外，毫無用處的樹木。</p><p>　　他放棄了與樹病抵抗。也放棄開花。</p><p>4.</p><p>　　「你今年不開花嗎？」某個月夜裡，一般來說一年只與他見上一天的安達清出現在他的面前。</p><p>　　黑澤優一第一次好好的正視著這個總是在賞花宴上跟他一起出現、又毫不起眼、連他也常常會忽略的茶碗：安達清穿著綠色的和服，下身套了土色的袴，身上帶著薄薄的茶香，眼睛雖然沒有對著月亮，卻像是盈滿了月光的池畔，在漆黑的夜晚裡閃閃發光。</p><p>　　他病懨懨的不想要回答，也不把安達清當作是來慰問的：他可能只是擔心如果自己被砍斷了，再也沒有賞花宴，自己會被永遠的收在倉庫裡，再也不見天日而已，黑澤惡劣的想，不然他為什麼來呢？</p><p>　　黑澤本體的樹疫或許對其他的精怪來說不算什麼，但死氣卻會感染──這就是為什麼物品經常先後一起壞掉，就是因為負喪神們接連被傳染了死疫──平常總是恭維他的各種精靈，如今各個料準他會死般，對他避之唯恐不及。</p><p>　　「這樣啊，畢竟生病了。」安達清見他沒有應聲，平淡如茶的做了結論，看著他人形頭上的樹枝，都有點萎靡。</p><p>　　可能是因為安達清是唯一一個在他病中來探望他、又不惺惺作態說著可憐的精怪，黑澤優一喪失了名常的儒雅、遷怒著拿安達清發脾氣：「反正、他們很快就會找到新的樹了！」找到一棵或許比他開的更好、或是能夠結果的樹，來取代他。所以不用假裝，為他感到惋惜。</p><p>　　「會有能跟黑澤相提並論的新樹嗎？！」安達清像是完全沒有注意到他口氣中的怨懟，只是感到不可思議：「畢竟是黑澤耶──總是那麼努力準備開花、每一朵櫻花都好好思考過、總是配合著日照跟賞花會的日期開花、就算是花期外，也讓葉子也很好看的黑澤──」所以一半的樹枝為了避免樹疫擴大而被剪掉了，光是看著真令人捨不得啊。忽然安達清的眼波流轉，意會過來：「啊，黑澤在鬧脾氣嗎？」</p><p>　　「什、什麼啊…」不知道是被戳破了心事，或者剛好吹來一陣涼風，黑澤優一的枝枒微微搖曳，發出低低的沙沙聲響。</p><p>　　「原來黑澤也會鬧脾氣啊。」安達清淺淺的笑了起來：「好新鮮。」</p><p>　　黑澤優一忽然感覺，原來淤塞心底的惶惶，竟滲出了濃茶過後，苦澀帶甜尾韻。</p><p>　　「今年不開了話，」安達清笑彎起了眼睛，讓黑澤優一湧起了不似茶的濃烈感情：「好好休息也不錯啊。」</p><p>　　說罷安達清從懷中捧出自己的本體，茶碗中盛著清水以及月夜，像每一次賞花會完店主總會做的，用上好的山泉澆灌他。</p><p>　　水裡的月色潺湲，澆進了黑澤優一的根柢。</p><p>5.</p><p>　　隔天黑澤優一開了樹生以來最燦爛的櫻花。</p><p>　　櫻吹雪絢爛到豐川堂的店主以為這棵樹迴光返照了。</p><p>　　於是捨不得砍。</p><p>　　急忙召開了當年的賞花宴。</p><p>　　沒想到，黑澤優一竟然挺過了樹病。還開的一年比一年花枝招展。</p><p>6.</p><p>　　「結果你今年開花了啊。」安達清又來看望他，被他的櫻花花瓣落了滿身。</p><p>　　「多虧你。」黑澤優一故作如常的說，安達清並沒有發現他的故作。</p><p>　　「我有做什麼嗎？」櫻花特殊的香味非常好聞，安達清捧著滿手的花瓣，在月色並不那麼明媚的夜晚裡，眼睛裡也依舊有著明媚的月亮。</p><p>　　「你灌溉了我。」黑澤堂而皇之，又一語關涉兩件事。他多想作為回報，把他全部的花都獻給他：「如果你每天都來灌溉我，我明年也會開花的。」</p><p>　　「喔。」本來就是這個功能的安達清點了點頭，心思都放在不知道能不能把滿手的櫻花香氣放進抹茶。</p><p>7.</p><p>　　後來，有一顆比他們還要晚還幻化、原身是止步石的物怪問了他們名字的來歷：「我是因為形狀是六角形的，所以叫做六角，前輩們呢？」</p><p>　　黑澤優一向來有點煩這個後輩，無奈豐川堂為了避免再有人隨意折花傷害他這棵百年老樹，在他的身邊圍了籬柵，還放了這顆止步石，於是只能忍耐了。</p><p>　　「我是被一個叫做黑澤優一的人親手嫁接、種下的。」黑澤優一聽過其他更年長的物怪說過，那個叫做「黑澤優一」的人在一百多年前是豐川堂的重要貴客，據說和他的幻形長的很相像。因此名為黑澤優一的樹，其實指的是「黑澤優一的樹」。</p><p>　　「我是因為碗底寫了這個名字，可能是把我捏出來的人吧。」安達清想了想，只能這樣推測，他沒有聽過別人說過關於「安達清」的事，倒是聽說過他是「黑澤優一」愛用的茶碗，每次「黑澤優一」來豐川堂，都會使用他。於是名為安達清的茶碗，指的是「有安達清名字的茶碗」。</p><p>　　「這麼說來，」坐落在庭院另一邊的藤花樹精、藤崎小姐常常會過來和他們閒談賞月，她婉約的笑笑：「『黑澤優一』跟『安達清』可能是很好很好的朋友呢。跟黑澤和安達一樣。」</p><p>　　「是這樣嗎？」安達偏著頭，鼓著臉頰咀嚼著豐川堂的豆大福，可能想著什麼，但可能什麼也沒想，只是專心品嘗著香味甘醇的三盆糖。</p><p>　　黑澤優一倒是有了個不敢置信的猜測：他是接枝在蘋果樹上的染井吉野櫻，而安達是署名了安達清的茶碗。</p><p>　　那個人類、究竟是懷抱什麼樣的情感，種下他、嫁接他、並留下了年復一年，把平凡無奇的茶碗放在樹下的習慣？</p><p>　　那一晚沒有起風，櫻花樹枝卻不停搖著。愛戀也是能嫁接的嗎？不、他對安達…</p><p>　　被珍愛的茶碗對此渾然不知。</p><p>8.</p><p>　　關於黑澤優一其人，乃江戶末年至明治時期的實業家，一生未娶，鍾情文學，長年資助文藝活動，但詩寫的一直不怎麼樣。</p><p>9.</p><p>　　關於安達清其人，不可考。</p><p>10.</p><p>　　即使如此，願他們執手到白髮蒼蒼。　</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>隨意攀折櫻花可能會導致櫻花細菌感染而枯萎，請不要這麼做</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>